New Year's Resolution
by Angel Gemman
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Ginny's locked herself in her room.


**New Year's Resolution**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

The war was still going on, and everyone was greatly affected. Ginny Weasley might have been one of those affected the most. Her father had been killed, as well as Percy, Bill, and Charlie. The rest of the Weasley's had moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry and Hermione.

A few months after they had been there, Draco Malfoy had contacted Ginny asking for help. He didn't know where she was, and couldn't go to her in person, but asked her to meet him in Hogsmeade in an hour.

No one knew why he chose her of all people, but they suspect it was because she was most likely to forgive and to help him because he hadn't actually done anything much to her. And she was generally a caring person, so it was a fairly safe assumption.

When she reached the entrance to the small wizarding village, she was shocked at his appearance. He looked thinner than he used to and looked exhausted. She took his hand and immediately took him to Grimmauld Place.

He didn't exactly receive a "warm" welcome, but he was cared for and was soon healthy. But his personality had changed. He was civil towards those around him. Actually quite nice to Ginny.

They struck up a friendship of sorts, and would sit together during the nights, not exactly talking, but just looking out at the night sky or into the fire. Ron was never happy about it, but Hermione managed to keep him from trying to fight Malfoy, for he would surely loose.

But on New Year's Eve, Ginny refused to come out of her room, simply yelled at anyone who came near the door. "Why can't you all just leave me the bloody hell alone!" she screamed, tired of having to tell everyone to leave her alone.

She wrenched the door open, only to try and close it again. Draco stood outside, and he was probably the only person who would be able to get her to talk to him. She didn't know what it was about him that made her want to talk to him, but she always wanted to, even though she normally didn't.

He was stronger then her though, and pushed the door open as she backed away. Her face was tear-streaked and she hid her face in a pillow while he closed the door behind him and sat down next to her on her bed.

"What is it Gin? What's wrong?" he asked her in an unusually quite voice.

Her reply was muffled, and the only thing he could make out was 'stupid ferret'.

He smiled a bit at that, "What? It's no good talking to a pillow. They don't usually respond, do they?"

She turned her head to the side and looked up at him, "It's just odd that I got through Christmas just fine without mum and dad, but now that it's New Years Eve, I miss them more than ever."

Ginny began to cry silently as Draco watched her. He wasn't quite sure what to do with a crying Weasley on his hands. He patted her back awkwardly, and looked quite uncomfortable, causing her to laugh as soon as she looked up at him.

"So glad I can amuse you, Red," he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "but it's already 11:55, and we should go downstairs with everyone else."

She sighed. "I don't really want to. You go ahead though."

"I'm not going if you're not going."

"That's just childish!"

"Well your not coming out of your room is, too!"

Ginny had to admit, they were both acting pretty childish at the moment. "Fine, I'll go."

Just as she had gotten up from the bed, cheering could be heard from downstairs.

"Too late," Draco stated.

Ginny laughed, "All that arguing for nothing? What a waste!"

"Hardy har-har."

When Ginny had finally stopped laughing, Draco leaned in and kissed her lightly, before pulling away.

"What was that for?" she asked, surprised.

"That's part of my New Year's resolution. To make you fall in love with me."

For some unknown reason, Ginny burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!" Draco asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it's just that," Ginny said between bouts of laughter, "my New Year's resolution was to get _you_ to fall in love with _me_. And apparently, both of ours are already done!"

She smiled up at him, finally having gotten herself under control.

"But now what do I do all year?" Draco complained.

"This," and with that, Ginny kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

**Well go on then! Review!**


End file.
